EO Challenge The Halloween Project
by maxandkiz
Summary: Dean helps Sammy complete his school project. Dean- 13 Sammy- 9
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Challenge Words- 1) leaking, 2) skeleton, 3) create your own monster 

SPN 

Sammy pounced on Dean the second he stepped into the apartment. "Did you get it?" he excitedly questioned.

Dean's smile faltered. "Not exactly" he replied. "Most of the stuff was sold out." Truthfully, he hadn't had the money but Sam didn't need to know that. Grabbing some bags, he tossed them to Sam. "So I improvised."

Sammy looked at the bags. "Plastic skeletons and bats?" he said.

"And this" Dean called, throwing another item.

"A moose?" Sammy stated, eyeing the vinyl animal. "Really Dean?"

"What?" Dean responded. "It's creepy looking." Plus, he'd found it on the side of the road. Another thing he'd never tell Sam.

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Right" he scoffed, following his brother into the kitchen. Setting the supplies on the table, he surveyed his materials. "Okay, I can do this."

"I'll leave you to it then." Dean said, walking out of the room.

When Dean returned to start supper, he found his brother hard at work. Seeing the red eyed moose with its ribs sticking out, skeleton legs and wings coming out of its back, he smiled. "Cool creature dude" he commented. "What'cha gonna call it?"

Sammy stared at his creation. "A Skelebamoose" he announced.

Dean snickered. "Sounds about right" he agreed before frowning. "Dude! Watch the glue! It's leaking all over the table!"

Sammy swiftly righted the bottle. "Sorry"

"No harm, no foul kiddo" Dean said. Smiling, he turned back to the stove to finish their meal. 

SPN 

Sammy's eyes lit up when he caught sight of the impala. "Dean! Look! Dad's back!" he shouted as he broke into a run. "Wait till I show him my creature!"

Dean grinned. His brother loved his catch up chats with their dad after hunts. Even though Sammy knew what their father did for a living those talks hadn't stopped and Dean hoped they never did. Those chats meant the world to his little brother.

Walking into the motel room, Dean found their dad on the couch beer in hand and a scowl adorning his face. "Hey dad" he warily greeted. "Where's Sammy?"

John motioned towards the other room.

Frowning, Dean hurried to the bedrooms. He stepped into their room, his frown deepening as he took in the bits and pieces of the Skelebamoose scattered all over the floor. His brother lay face down on his bed crying. Dean headed for Sammy. How was he going to fix this?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

This week's challenge is a BIRTHDAY request from Wifey McMiferson. Happy birthday girl! I hope this is what you were wishing for.

Challenge Words- journal, apple, quilt, panic, motion sickness 

SPN 

John glanced up from his journal at the sound of their secret knock. Both boys were in the bedroom and he hadn't had a partner for this job so no one in town should know that. Unless…John scowled. One of the boys had better not have shown anyone. His hand would be having a long conversation with their butt if they had. Dropping his leather bound journal on the table beside the bowl of apples, the hunter strode to the door and peered out the peep hole before throwing it open. "Bobby? Caleb? What are you two doing here?" he questioned. "I thought you had that hunt down South?"

"Another hunter beat us to it." Bobby replied as he stomped into the disgusting looking motel room. Taking a seat on the stained couch, he pulled off his cap and held it with both hands. He needed to keep them full otherwise he'd deck the man in front of him. After getting Dean's call, the older hunter was beyond pissed at John. He wanted nothing more than to…

"Hey Bobby!" Dean greeted, breaking the salvage owner out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here? And where'd you pick up Scruffy?"

"Cute Dean" Caleb muttered, swatting the back of his friend's head. "Our hunt got cancelled before we even got half way so we headed back. Then we remembered your dad's hunt so we came to see if we could help."

"You're a day late and a dollar short like usual Grizzly Adams." Dean quipped.

"You finished the hunt?" Bobby asked, even though he already knew the answer.

John nodded. "I finished the night before last." He explained.

Caleb rubbed his hands together. "Good" he said, hopping back up. "Let's go to that bar up the street then and play a few games of pool."

"No can do." John replied.

"Oh, come on Johnny! How am I ever gonna be one of the best hustlers out there if you don't teach me?" Caleb whined.

John grinned at the praise. "I guess I could take off a little while." he said as he stood and grabbed his jacket. "Watch your brother Dean."

"Yes sir" Dean responded.

"I'll stay with them Johnny." Bobby offered.

John nodded before following Caleb out the door.

Dean waited until he could no longer hear the rumble of the impala before breaking into a relieved smile. "Thanks for coming Bobby." he said. "I don't know what to do."

"What'd that idgit of a father do now?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed. "Sammy had this project for school. He had to make a monster of all things. The kid worked really hard on it and it was a cool looking creature." He explained. "When we got home from school yesterday and saw the impala, Sammy got all excited. He couldn't wait to show dad his creation and tell him all about it. Only when he got inside and tried to show dad, instead of the little chats they usually have dad shut him down. He yelled at the kid for daring to interrupt his research. Sammy ripped the skelebamoose to bits and cried himself to sleep. He hasn't said a word to dad since."

Bobby frown deepened. He should have knocked the dang fool on his ass. "I was afraid it was something like that." he growled. "I've got a way to fix things though. Go tell Sammy to get ready. The three of us are going to the fair."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that but he did as he was told.

Minutes later the three walked out the motel room door and into the night. 

SPN 

"I'm telling you Caleb you have to keep your eyes off the ladies if you're going to pull it off." John advised as he and Caleb strolled into the motel several hours later. "You have to keep your head in the…" the rest of his thought flew right out of his head at the sight of his youngest lying with his head on Bobby's lap and covered with the old tattered dog quilt that they only used when one of the boys was sick. John was across the room before his brain even registered movement. Taking a seat on the edge of the sofa, he palmed the boy's too pale cheek. "Hey Sammy" he softly said. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Don't feel good daddy" Sammy tearfully replied before leaning over and throwing up into the trash can Dean had set there earlier.

John rubbed his son's back until the bout of sickness was over. Seeing the boy reach for him, he quickly scooped his son up. "I've got you buddy. Daddy's got you." He soothed, carding a hand through Sammy's long locks. "Hey kiddo, you know you never told me about that creature you made. You know the scary looking thing you brought home yesterday? Why don't you tell me about it now, huh?"

Bobby listened with a smile as Sammy began telling his dad all about his creation. He stayed long enough to hear about the A+ the kid got before silently creeping out of the room. He walked into the bedroom the boys' shared and plopped down on the bed beside Dean. "I told you it would work." he gloated.

Dean took a bite of the apple pie he'd won. "I know and I'm glad dad and Sammy are talking." He replied, spitting bits of pie all over the blanket. "But I still wish we hadn't had to make Sammy sick."

"It's just motion sickness Dean. Sammy will be fine by morning." Bobby assured the worried older brother.

"He better be." Dean grumbled.

"He will be." Bobby repeated. Slapping the boy's back, he stood. "Now that Sammy's taken care of I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Between the fair, Sammy puking, and flying next to that panicking man who kept mumbling about the plane falling out of the sky I'm beat."

"I hear ya." Dean agreed with a grin. He waited for his good friend to get to the door and then called out, "Thanks Bobby!"


End file.
